Refranes
by Elianela
Summary: ¿Por qué lloras, Hermione? Buena pregunta. Supongo que es porque alejé de mi lado al único hombre que he amado en toda mi vida, y no volverá jamás. ¿Acaso no lo consideran una razón suficiente? D/Hr


**Estaba mirando la escena de "10 cosas que odio de tí" en la que Heath Ledger le canta a Julia Stiles, emocionada hasta el tuétano y a punto de llorar (no pregunten), cuando algo parecido a esto surgió en mi mente. Espero que les guste, y ya saben: acepto críticas, sugerencias y lo que gusten. Estaría situado en un hipotético Hogwarts post-DH.  
**

**Va dedicado a Shashira, porque la quiero con todo mi corazón, a luna-maga, porque es una genia, y a todos aquellos que como yo, alguna vez dejaron pasar una oportunidad de ser felices.**

** Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKR y a la WB.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela

* * *

  
**

**Refranes**

Los muggles.

Los muggles y sus dichos. "Quien ríe mucho hoy, llora mañana". "El silencio es de oro, la palabra de plata". "Perro que ladra, no muerde".

Yo soy hija de muggles. Y nunca creí en estos estúpidos dichos hasta que los encontré en un papel arrugado y amarillento, escondido en un libro que creí jamás volver a leer. No en vano lo condené de por vida a permanecer en el estante más alto del desván, lejos de la tentación que pudiera acometerme, del deseo que tarde o temprano me haría acariciar su lomo una y otra vez.

Hoy, Ron y los niños han salido a dar un paseo. Hugo no lo percibió, pero Rose disimuló torpemente la curiosidad que le provocó el ver mis mejillas surcadas por lágrimas. Mi marido se limitó a dejarme sola; uno de los miles de gestos amables que ha tenido conmigo. Una más de las millones de molestias que le he ocasionado. Debería erigir una estatua en su honor. A mi salvador, mi bálsamo. Mi amigo, Ronald Weasley.

Ahora nos encontrábamos sólo mis recuerdos y yo. Libres al fin en este fatídico día.

El libro mide diez centímetros de largo por veinte de alto. Pesa una tonelada. Lo abrí.

"_Para ti, que serás siempre mía."_

El primer golpe. Pasé las primeras páginas a toda velocidad, al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se humedecían por trigésima vez en el día. Los sollozos inundaron la habitación en penumbras. No había necesidad de ocultar mi pesar. Al menos por una hora. Deseé que las restantes transcurrieran a toda prisa, para poder pasar al día siguiente y borrar esta fecha hasta el año siguiente.

Llegué al final casi sin darme cuenta. Y me encontré con el segundo golpe. Su caligrafía adornando una esquina de la encuadernación.

"_No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti, ¿lo sabías?"_

Rompí a reír. Lloré. Reí nuevamente. En cierto punto, ya no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Una oleada de calor me recorrió la garganta. ¿Así era como se sentía la felicidad?

No me malinterpretes. Mi familia me hace feliz a cada segundo. Son lo más importante que tengo y daría la vida por ellos. Ron, Hugo y Rose _son_ mi vida.

Pero esta presión insoportable en el pecho cada vez que sonrío, cada vez que le lanzo un desvaído "te amo" a mi esposo, cada vez que veo mi reflejo en el espejo… esto no es felicidad completa. Siempre va a faltarme algo.

Tú, sagaz lectora (o lector, que de todo hay en la viña del Señor. Otro dicho muggle, y van…), supongo que a estas alturas ya habrás deducido qué es lo que me falta. O mejor dicho, quién me falta.

¿Por qué estoy llorando aún, luego de pasar toda la tarde encerrada sin más compañía que un libro? ¿Por qué reí al leer esas simples palabras?

¡Bingo!

Lloro por Draco Malfoy. Reí a causa de Draco Malfoy. Esa era su frase fetiche, por llamarla de algún modo. Se había convertido en nuestro lema personal. Al imaginármelo frente a mí, su ceja derecha alzada con arrogancia y su aliento a menta que calaba mi piel, la risa se me escapó por entre los labios.

La noche es, en este momento, la única que cobija mi soledad. Todos en la casa duermen y yo sostengo el pedazo de papel con las frases sueltas como si fuera mi tabla de salvación. Podría decirse que a estas alturas ya me sé de memoria el contenido del pergamino. Sin embargo, una leída más no dolerá tanto como las anteriores.

"_Perro que ladra no muerde"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

- ¿Y ésta? ¿Qué significa? - la cara de Draco en esta ocasión reflejaba desconcierto absoluto, por lo que Hermione no pudo refrenar una ruidosa carcajada. El muchacho que se hallaba sentado a su lado posó sus labios sobre los de la chica en un intento de alejar la posible presencia de Madame Pince de aquel sector de la biblioteca, sin lugar a dudas exitoso.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te prohíban entrar a la biblioteca por lo que resta del año? – murmuró Draco con la voz un tanto ronca a causa del beso. Hermione, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, ronroneó y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Él hizo lo propio con la cintura de la chica, haciendo que se sentara sobre su regazo. Hermione buscó su boca con los labios entreabiertos, y Draco se olvidó por unos minutos de la omnipresente bibliotecaria hasta que su novia rompió el beso.

- Te exijo que dejes de callarme con besos, o voy a tener que empezar a hacer lo mismo - fingió amedrentarlo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- A mí no me molestaría en lo más mínimo – bromeó Draco, recibiendo como respuesta un débil puñetazo en el pecho - ¡Pero fue justo! Tú te reíste de mí, yo me aprovecho de ti – concluyó, imitando el mismo tono de suficiencia que Hermione empleaba en sus discusiones diarias.

- Lo siento mucho, Draco – su mirada pícara clamaba a todas luces lo contrario – pero en serio, tendrías que haberte visto… - Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no cometer el mismo error dos veces, y el chico recordó de pronto el motivo de la juerga.

- ¿Y? ¿Vas a explicarme que significa "Perro que ladra no muerde"?

- Quiere decir que… - murmuró suavemente, jugueteando de manera distraída con un mechón de cabello rubio y mirándolo a los ojos. Draco sonrió. – todo aquello que en principio nos parece aterrador y amenazante… - su dedo índice se deslizó por la mejilla marfileña y angulosa, y él cerró los ojos en respuesta al placer – termina siendo completa… - las puntas de sus narices se rozaron, reconociéndose – y total… - depositó un beso pequeño en la comisura de sus labios – mente… - partió con destino a su oreja – inofensivo.

Un poderoso escalofrío recorrió a Draco de pies a cabeza, y Hermione supo que había conseguido el efecto deseado.

Él abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, radiante entre sus brazos, exudando felicidad a través de sus rizos rebeldes y ásperos. Suya, para siempre.

¿- Qué sucede, Draco? – inquirió Hermione, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en los de él con un dejo de preocupación en la voz camuflado tras una sonrisa - ¿En qué piensas?

En lo hermosa que se veía. En que quería besarla. En que quería clausurar la biblioteca por esa noche y violarla allí mismo, sobre la desvencijada mesa de madera. En que quería marcharse de ese colegio lleno de traidores, lleno de extraños que lo acusaban con la mirada y con susurros intencionados. En que quería alejarla de Weasley, quien se pasaba días enteros llorando desconsolado por el rechazo de su mejor amiga y prospecto de esposa perfecta. En hacer que dejara de sentir culpa por mentirles a su familia y a sus amigos, que dejara de llorar cuando creía que él no la veía.

En pedirle a Merlín que creara un mundo para ellos dos y para nadie más. Sin amantes despechados, sin Lucius, sin ideales de sangre, sin pasados oscuros y desprovistos de misericordia, sin presente. Él y ella.

- En nada en particular - suspiró, añadiendo otro beso más a la colección de Hermione. Recogió un tirabuzón castaño y retorcido y lo colocó detrás de su oreja – No puedo quitar mis ojos…

- … de ti, ¿lo sabías? - completó ella riendo nuevamente – Lo sé, tan bien como tú sabes que me pone nerviosa que me observes de esa manera tan lunática durante las clases. ¡Esa misma! – Draco había abierto los ojos como platos y sus cejas se habían arqueado sobremanera, dándole cierto aire psicótico a sus facciones - ¡Ni que fuera a esfumarme, por Morgana!

- Eso no lo digas ni en broma – replicó el chico enderezándose sobre el asiento, tratando de cambiar de tema – Y bien, ¿qué significa la siguiente frase? Ustedes los muggles están chiflados… - arguyó meneando la cabeza.

- Estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación - dijo Hermione pasando por alto el comentario – De todas maneras, son sólo estúpidos refranes. Inventos que se hacen pasar por verdades… por ejemplo éste. ¡Toda una declaración optimista! – ironizó, su pluma señalando un renglón del libro favorito de su madre.- Escucha con atención.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Quien mucho ríe hoy, llora mañana"_

- Mírame.

- No.

-¡Mírame, maldita sea!

Hermione se obligó a seguir caminando. Si se detenía, no podría hacerse responsable de sus actos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ronald?

- No vengo a rogarte nada, si eso es lo que piensas – cada palabra estaba cargada de veneno, lo que hizo que Hermione se temiera lo peor – Quiero una explicación.

- ¿Una explicación? ¿Sobre qué? – procuró lucir lo más desentendida posible. El sudor se derramaba en cascada por su espalda.

- ¿Sobre qué? – se mofó Ron. A Hermione le sorprendió que hubiera conservado un tono de voz modulado y cordial – Mmm, déjame pensar… Te esperamos hasta las diez en la Sala Común y nunca apareciste. Por esas vueltas del destino decido ir a buscarte en la biblioteca y ¡oh, sorpresa! Estás amarrada a Malfoy besándolo como si fuera tu héroe protector. Creo que eso amerita una explicación, ¿no lo crees?

- Sí, lo creo – mentirosa. Todos sus planes, meses de esconderse de ese micro universo mágico que es Hogwarts, articulando ardides para no ser descubiertos… todo se había ido al caño – Pero para explicártelo necesito que te sientes y te calmes.

- Me encuentro perfectamente bien, Hermione – escupió su amigo, en esos instantes a punto de cruzar el límite de la amistad y el odio – Ahora habla de una puta vez.

- La muchacha se revolvió el pelo, sumamente nerviosa. De seguro ya había ido corriendo a contarles a Ginny y a Neville… Harry y el resto de los Weasley se enterarían más temprano que tarde… y ella sería carne de cañón para los chusmeríos de _El Profeta._

- Yo… Malfoy, verás – tragó saliva y carraspeó. Necesitaba a Draco a su lado más que nunca. Él sabría exactamente que decir – Todo comenzó hace tiempo… lo encontré en un pasillo y pensé por un momento que iba a insultarme, pero no lo hizo – Ron arqueó las cejas – De ahí en adelante, comenzamos a charlar… me atrevería a afirmar que nos hicimos amigos, o algo parecido. Él me enseñó otro lado de sí mismo, ese pequeño resquicio de bondad en medio de tanta oscuridad – dedujo, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido del chico pelirrojo parado frente a ella, que sus ojos brillaban de ternura – Y una cosa sucedió a la otra, y terminamos… así – finalizó, sonrisa conciliadora mediante.

Ronald guardó silencio durante unos instantes, en los que Hermione se dedicó a tratar de convocar a Draco con el pensamiento, por más tonto que ese método resultase. Estaban perdidos.

- Hermione, permíteme que te refresque la memoria.

- No necesito que lo hagas. Conozco de sobra los argumentos que vas a utilizar para convencerme, Ron, y te aseguro que no funcionarán. La lógica no manda sobre el corazón – terció ella, tal como si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta de McGonagall.

- Eso lo sé. De lo contrario, me hubieras correspondido en vez de correr tras la última persona en el mundo que podría ser adecuada para ti.

Las orejas del muchacho se tornaron aún más rojas, y Hermione no pudo evitar el ruborizarse. Había tratado de derivar los sentimientos de su amigo hacia un cariño fraternal, pero él se negaba a aceptar la realidad: ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Hermione lo había comprendido antes de llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, y por esa razón le había pedido a Ron continuar siendo amigos, sólo amigos. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era lidiar con el amor, y a pesar de lo sucedido, lo seguía queriendo y se sentía en extremo culpable por haberle ocultado su relación con Draco.

- No hablemos de eso ahora, Ron. Por favor – suplicó Hermione, vacilante.

- De acuerdo – accedió él, la malicia aceitando su lengua – Pero que te quede claro que Harry va a enterarse de esto en cuanto yo abandone esta conversación, y no va a estar para nada contento…

- Que le den a Potter, comadreja.

Draco. Una mano grande entrelazó sus dedos con la manchada de ella, y percibió su perfume característico envolviéndola en un halo protector. Ron ensanchó su sonrisa.

- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! La parejita feliz reunida al fin. – Hermione creyó poder ver el nudo de amargura formándose en la garganta del chico, y cerró los ojos para no llorar.

- Por siempre y para siempre. Ahora ve corriendo a contarle a San Potter, a tu adorada familia y a todo el puñetero mundo. A nosotros no nos importa, ¿verdad, Hermione?

_¿Verdad?_

_¿Qué es lo que Harry va a pensar sobre esto? Voy a decepcionarlo a él también, y a Ginny… Molly y Arthur van a odiarme también, y todos pensarán que soy una maldita traidora, voy a defraudarlos… ellos confiaron tanto en mí, defendieron mi vida entregando la suya a cambio y de esta manera les pago. Soy una egoísta, una estúpida egoísta que nunca piensa en los demás. No merezco que me quieras, Ron, en verdad no lo merezco… pero lo amo tanto, a ese que tú odias es al que amo con todo mi corazón. No me pidas lo imposible, no me lastimes…por favor, nunca fue mi intención herirte. Ni a ti ni a nadie…lo siento tanto…_

- ¿Verdad, Hermione?

- Hermione, abre los ojos.

Estaba llorando. Ron se aproximó: Draco reaccionó apresando la cintura de la chica contra él y su adversario levantó las manos en señal de paz. Tomó a una temblorosa Hermione por los hombros, y a continuación pronunció las palabras que cambiarían los destinos de tres personas. Las únicas que se encontraban en ese pasillo, a esa hora.

- Voy a amarte y a esperarte toda mi vida si es necesario, Hermione. Piénsalo. Piensa en lo mejor para ti. ¿Esto es mejor para ti? - señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Draco quien se habia apartado momentáneamente aunque no cesaba de vigilarlo - ¿Alguien que hace menos de un año tenía como objetivo matarte, tanto a ti como a tus amigos?

- Cállate, Weasley. Tú no tienes ni puta idea de nada – masculló Draco desenfundando la varita. Hermione permanecía allí, impasible, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos en particular. Ron hizo caso omiso de la interrupción y prosiguió.

- Tomaste un camino diferente al que todos esperábamos, es cierto – apretó los labios para dejar claro su desagrado ante la idea – pero aún estás a tiempo de hacer lo correcto, Hermione. Sólo quiero que pienses cuál de los dos futuros es el que más te conviene. Y déjame decirte que ser la novia de un ex mortífago perdedor y malvado no debe ser para nada…

_- ¡Desmaius!_ – un chorro de luz dio de lleno en el pecho de Ron, quien cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

_- ¡Finite incantatem!_ ¡Basta!

- Con que esas tenemos, Malfoy – Ron se había incorporado gracias al conjuro de Hermione y estaba listo para replicar. Draco ignoró el pedido de Hermione, disponiéndose a atacar nuevamente; no obstante, Ron fue más rápido esta vez.

_- ¡Levicorpus!_

_- ¡Liberacorpus!_ ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! ¡Basta! – chilló Hermione, desesperada. Unas increíbles ansias de desaparecer se apoderaron de ella en un segundo, paralizándola en su sitio.

- Esto recién comienza – Draco volvió a su posición en un movimiento limpio y volvió al ataque.

"_Quien siembra vientos, recoge tempestades"_

_- ¡Crucio!_

Ron comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, aullando de dolor. Draco se regodeó con la imagen, sonriendo malévolamente de oreja a oreja y disfrutando del espectáculo. No podía ver ni oír: los únicos que allí se hallaban eran él, el vencedor, y aquel muchacho alto y delgado que clamaba piedad, humillado y aplastado como la escoria que era. Él era mejor que eso, él se merecía a Hermione…

Hermione.

- ¡DRACO, DETENTE YA!

Hermione. Hermione auxiliando a Weasley. Hermione gritándole y pegándole. Hermione partiendo. Dejándolo solo.

- No te muevas de aquí, ¿me entendiste?

Draco no supo qué lo impulsó a acatar esa orden. Quizás fueran sus ojos marrones, cubiertos de hielo. O quizás fuera la certeza de que ese había sido el peor error de su vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"_El silencio es de oro, la palabra, de plata"_

- ¡Hermione, tienes que creerme! Estaba fuera de mis cabales, completamente cableado con lo que Weasley te había dicho. Te juro por lo que más quieras que no lo calculé...

- Claro. Simplemente decidiste torturarlo, a ver qué tal se te daba. ¡Fíjate si lo hiciste bien, con un demonio! Tuvieron que llevárselo a San Mungo. Toda su familia se ha enterado de lo sucedido, y van a pedir mi cabeza servida en bandeja. ¿Eso tampoco lo calculaste?

- Pues menuda familia que tienes, que elige culparte a ti por algo que yo hice. ¿Tan segura estás de que te quieren, Hermione?

- En eso te equivocas, Draco. La culpa es mía y de nadie más. Es mi culpa desde el primer momento en que te dirigí la palabra.

- Oh, no. No empieces con eso de nuevo.

- Es cierto, y tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Si nosotros no nos hubiéramos hecho… tan cercanos nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

- Y tú serías la mujer más desdichada del mundo, jugando al matrimonio ideal con el retardado de Weasley. ¿No te das cuenta de que es una fachada, que lo que estás intentando hacer es complacer a los demás en vez de buscar tu propia felicidad?

- ¡Mira lo que ha causado buscar mi propia felicidad, Draco! ¡Lanzaste un maleficio imperdonable sobre mi mejor amigo! Yo necesito que ellos estén bien, para que mi alegría sea plena. Necesito lograr ese equilibrio.

- Por supuesto. Borrarme a mí del mapa sería la mejor opción, ¿no?

- ¡No! ¡Pero si quieres que esto continúe, debes aprender a convivir con ellos! Lo mismo va a sucederme a mí con tu familia, y a lo largo de mucho tiempo… tendremos que enfrentarnos a todos para defendernos…

- ¡Entonces huyamos! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te volviste loco, Draco Malfoy?

- ¡Para nada! Considéralo de esta forma: tú no eres del todo feliz con tu familia, y yo no lo soy para nada con la mía. Si nos vamos juntos, nos alejaremos de los problemas y de las objeciones de todo el mundo. Seremos felices, tú y yo. Serás mía, siempre.

- No me vengas con golpes bajos, Draco.

- Dime la verdad, ¿no te parece fantástica la idea? Te amo, Hermione, y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, lejos de las personas que nos hagan daño…

- Yo también te amo, Draco. Pero no puedo… no podré continuar con esto de la manera en la que lo estamos llevando.

- Es por ellos, ¿verdad?

- Draco…

- Respóndeme.

- Sí.

- ¿Nada más? ¿Un mísero monosílabo, y me dejas?

- ¡No te estoy dejando, maldito testarudo!

- Qué extraño, a mí me parece que es justo lo que estás tratando de hacer. Estás rindiéndote, Hermione. Mírate a ti misma: no sabes lo que quieres. O haces las paces con tus amiguitos, o pierdes a la única persona que te ha amado más que nadie en este mundo. ¡El quid de la cuestión!

- Cállate…

- Decide, Hermione. O ellos o yo. Sabes que no hay lugar para los dos en tu vida.

- ¡Draco, no me hagas esto!

- Es necesario. Debes elegir. De ello depende el resto de tu vida, _tu felicidad._

- ¡Draco!

- Te amo. Siempre te amaré. Tienes hasta la medianoche para darme tu respuesta.

- ¡Draco! ¡Vuelve!

-------------------------------------------------------

"_Si escuchas a ambas partes, se hará en ti la luz. Si escuchas a una sola, permanecerás en las tinieblas"_

Hasta el día de hoy sigo preguntándome qué hubiera sido de nosotros.

_¿_Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiese dado la respuesta que él quería?

No lo sé. No respondí a su lechuza aquella noche ni ninguna otra. No le hablé a la mañana siguiente, cuando vino a buscarme. Fingí sordera cada vez que él me pedía que habláramos. Apretaba los labios para no corresponder los besos que intentaba robarme en los pasillos desolados. Me mostré indiferente ante sus intentos de darme celos, y miré hacia otro lado aquel día en el que me pidió perdón por última vez.

Al terminar el año escolar, él se desvaneció por un tiempo. Y en cuanto a mí… bueno, ya lo saben.

_¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo volver el tiempo atrás?_

Tengo muchas teorías sobre esta especie de dimensión desconocida que se ha abierto en mi vida, un vacío temporal que dudo poder llenar. Para empezar, Draco reaccionó exageradamente. Todo ese teatro de la huida me pareció un despropósito, algo sin sentido. Podríamos haber sobrellevado la adversidad tranquilamente sin necesidad de tomar medidas tan drásticas.

Yo también tuve mi parte de culpa. Creía, erróneamente, que mi familia en pleno iba a alzarse contra mí por haber elegido a una persona non grata para ellos. Estaba convencida de que no iban a dirigirme la palabra por el resto de mis días. Ron había contribuido enormemente en este proceso, con el impacto que habían causado en mí sus palabras. A veces es imposible creer en la influencia que determinados hechos, no importa que pequeños sean, tienen en la vida de una persona a tal punto que destruyen todo lo que ésta tenía planeado y lo reemplazan por algo nuevo.

Y me equivoqué. El tiempo y el dolor me enseñaron que, dejando de lado los prejuicios y el rencor, hasta habrían llegado a aceptar la idea de vernos juntos sin rezongar demasiado. Lo habrían hecho, de eso puedo estar segura. Como que me llamo Hermione Weasley.

Y ahora… ahora te abraza alguien más. Ahora te besa alguien más. A mí también.

¿Seguirás pensando en mí de la misma manera que yo pienso en ti? ¿Recordarás aunque sea un minúsculo detalle, una caricia, una sonrisa? ¿Habrás llorado por nuestro amor marchito igual que como yo lo hice hoy?

Claro que no. Mis esperanzas murieron el día en el que te casaste con Astoria Greengrass. El día en el que volví a ver un atisbo de esa sonrisa maravillosa que era mía y de nadie más, y que habia decidido cambiar de dueña al ver que yo ya no la quería.

Se suponía que tú tenías que ser el cobarde que no lucharas por nosotros. No yo. Tú tenías que echarlo todo a perder, no yo.

Ahora voy a preguntármelo por el resto de mi maldita vida. Muchas gracias.

Ah, lo olvidaba. Feliz aniversario, Draco.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


End file.
